hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Hunter × Hunter
Musical Hunter × Hunter (ミュージカル ハンター×ハンター, Myūjikaru Hantā × Hantā) was a stage musical featuring the Hunter × Hunter series. Information The story takes place between the end of the Yorknew City arc and the beginning of Greed Island arc, in a kingdom called Elrais, where the four protagonists receive a mission to recover four missing performers who have starring roles in the theatre for the upcoming festival. The musical was originally performed during December 2000. Plot The musical begins with Madam Isabel singing (first gently like a lullaby and then about revenge), while Mitsuko sits on the ground pleading for someone to save her. The scene changes and we see Gon and Killua fishing. Killua is bored since they aren't catching anything, and Gon points out that that's probably because there's no bait on their fishing rods, and he just wanted Killua to enjoy the experience even if they didn't catch anything. Killua jokingly says Gon sounds like an old man, and then Gon begins to sing about nature and anticipation of something new. Soon after, the pair receive a mysterious distress call from the Kingdom of Elrais, whose performers have mysteriously disappeared. The caller, secretly Hisoka, asks the four of them (Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio) to lend their help and save the abducted people. Killua is a bit suspicious because his phone number was unlisted and yet they received a call, but agrees to go with Gon since he seems unable to do his Hunter job without Killua's help (not wanting to go on a plane without him, not being able to acquire Greed Island, not even having his own cell phone). Since the reward sounded like it would be big (because of the connections to the kingdom), both Killua and Leorio, who was supposed to be studying for exams, were persuaded to go. Kurapika decides to go without a fuss, having heard of Elrais Kingdom. The four reflect on their friendship as the show transitions to them excitedly arriving in the Elrais Kingdom. Upon arriving, they are greeted by a disguised Hisoka who welcomes them alongside the very polite manager of the theatre. He tells them that they were preparing for a 10-year anniversary with a masked musical, but their three most beautiful women and a man were kidnapped during a rehearsal, and the Hunters were called in to save them. The four abducted individuals are coincidentally, and comically, portrayed by our four protagonists. (Ms. Jango = Gon, Mitsuko = Killua, Ms. Yukaita = Kurapika, Mr. Gozumi = Leorio) They argue about which is the cutest, Kurapika and Gon thinking their respective actresses are the best, and Leorio stating that Killua’s actress is the best, earning a “You have bad taste in women” comment from Kurapika. Since the play is tomorrow, the manager begs them to recover the performers, and the four set off. Before exiting, Gon gets a map from Hisoka, but still doesn’t realize that it’s him. Gon and Kurapika briefly wonder what exactly the anniversary and celebration is in honor of since it was never explained to them. The four head to the festival. Gon goes straight for the balloons—Killua scoffing at him for acting childish but proceeding to immediately buy some sweets—and Leorio goes to pick up a girl. Kurapika starts yelling at them to focus on the mission, particularly annoyed at Leorio. They settle down and look at the map Gon acquired while fireworks go off in the background, Kurapika using his Dowsing Chain to determine the locations of the missing performers, stating that they are still in town, albeit in four different places. They decide to split up to finish the job faster, though none of them know what is being celebrated. Kurapika enters one of the locations that the performers were supposed to be in. There he encounters two people, a man, and a girl. Zanni, the man, gets hostile and doesn't reveal anything about their goals or plans for kidnapping the performers. Sensing Kurapika's strength, the girl convinces Zanni to flee, leaving their captive, Mr. Gozumi, behind. Mr. Gozumi sings about being past his prime in acting and how he does not want to return to the stage. Kurapika reassures him that he can still sing and act wonderfully, and the two head back towards the theatre. Ms. Jango appears, singing happily about how great she is, only to be threatened by her captors, who complain she is taking the situation too lightly as their prisoner. After being told to be quieter, she attempts to do so, and then Killua appears to save her. She trips and they are discovered, so Killua confronts the two captors, defeating them easily. They escape, Ms. Jango, chasing Killua while asking him to marry her since she was very impressed. The scene changes and Leorio is seen beating up a couple of adversaries with his briefcase and bravado, saving one of the female performers, who is wearing a golden veil that covers her face. She gives him back his sunglasses, which she was holding while he fought her captors. He successfully flirts with her, but reveals that she is Ms. Yukaita rather than Mitsuko, who Leorio wanted to save and thought was the prettiest. He spontaneously leaves without her, and then Hisoka shows up. Hisoka tells her that he isn't interested in the kidnapping, but he rather enjoys killing. Taking the hint, she promptly runs away from him. Hisoka remarks that three people have been saved, leaving just Gon to rescue Mitsuko, the remaining actress. Madam Isabel appears once again, singing of hatred and revenge, and asking her followers to join her in this endeavor. A kidnapper reports to her that Ms. Jango, Ms. Yukaita, and Mr. Gozumi were recovered by the Hunters that the theatre requested. Enraged, Madam Isabel strikes the kidnapper, and orders them to increase the security for Mitsuko, also stating that she won’t forgive anyone that interferes with their reunion. She leaves to go visit Mitsuko, and her subordinates speak of their plan to massacre the inhabitants of the Kingdom, in the name of revenge. Mitsuko is joined by her mother, Madam Isabel, who she believed to be dead. It had been 10 years since they last saw each other. Madam Isabel sings her the lullaby from the beginning of the play. She then leaves the room after requesting that a servant bring some items, and Mitsuko briefly sings part of the lullaby. Gon appears, telling her that he came to save her while the guards are gone, but she refuses to leave, stating that she doesn't believe he is a Hunter or strong enough to do anything useful. A couple of guards show up and he promptly defeats them, but she points a knife at him, saying she can't go. Additional guards capture him, and Mitsuko states that she was, in fact, saved by them, but she does not provide any more information as Gon is taken away, who states he won’t leave until he gets a proper explanation. While he is being forcibly removed from the room, Gon asks one of the guards who Madam Isabel is, and they say that she is a ghost but a strong one. This alarms Mitsuko, and the other guard tells her not to worry about his meaningless comment before exiting. Madam Isabel then appears, stating that she was revived to protect Mitsuko and that after tomorrow everything would change, when the town will go down in flames. She tells her to not be afraid and then asks her group to hold another ritual to further enhance her strength after bidding her daughter goodnight. True to his word, Gon reappears to get Mitsuko to clarify what she meant when she said that her presumed kidnappers saved her. The scene changes and we see Leorio and Kurapika, bickering about being too serious and too frivolous respectively. Kurapika inquiries about where Killua is, and we hear him yelling for help since Ms. Jango is still chasing him and telling him to marry her. Leorio states they should just leave the two be. Kurapika then voices his concerns about how easy it was to recover the kidnapped performers, as though the captors were hardly even connected. The manager appears thanking them for bringing back the three performers, but Mitsuko had yet to return. He manager says that, without her, the country will be destroyed because the ceremony can't happen. Kurapika immediately picks up on this slip-up and asks what exactly this ceremony is. The manager tries to deflect this, and Leorio's inquiry about why the country would be destroyed if a performance doesn't happen, by telling them to simply recover Mitsuko and not to worry about it, but they stop him since he's clearly hiding something. Kurapika points out that the festive songs of the townspeople sounded suspiciously like requiems, and implored the manager to reveal the secret behind the festival—Mitsuko is to be sacrificed to lift a curse on the kingdom. 10 years ago, there was a rebellion within the country, and much blood was shed. The rebels won and killed much of the royal family, but the peace was only temporary. The priestess, a future-seeing Nen user, stated, in 10 years’ time, that the country would be destroyed alongside those who rose to power by spilling innocent blood. Out of fear, they sacrificed the priestess in hopes that her prophecy would die with her. This priestess was Madam Isabel, and the townspeople planned to sacrifice Mitsuko to lift the curse since they are blood relatives. In saving her, the kidnappers were revealed to be loyal to the royal family. Kurapika and Leorio argue over whether duty or friendship should come first in a convoluted situation like this. They come to understand each other, but Leorio sets off to recover Gon by himself. Mitsuko has just finished explaining the situation to Gon, stating that she would have been okay with being sacrificed if it meant she could be with her mother again. She was lonely, but now things will change, even if neither of them are sure if her mother is alive or dead. Gon realizes there will be fighting tomorrow, and Mitsuko says that because of this, she can't run away with him since he isn't involved. He says he isn’t uninvolved, everything and everyone is connected. Mitsuko says living is hard and there's a lot to worry about, but Gon reminds her that living is natural, even if it's hard. Gon, Mitsuko, Leorio, Kurapika, and Madam Isabel sing about living for various reasons and in various ways. The scene ends abruptly with Gon being struck by Madam Isabel. Some of her group put a red cloth upon the floor, and chanting is heard faintly. Madam Isabel is placed upon it, and she tells them to kill her again. The chanting grows louder, and they begin stabbing her with swords. Gon is seen in the background, restrained. Mitsuko enters, and Madam Isabel rises ascending some stairs, and someone is sacrificed to strengthen her. She tells Mitsuko not to be afraid because she's doing this for her, and that living is a battle and a war. Gon tells Madam Isabel that people live naturally, and her revenge and existence are unnatural. She attacks him again and then leaves. More of the kidnapping group members show up and talk about how they created Madam Isabel by giving her Nen for 8 years, and that her power is enhanced through Mitsuko. Meanwhile, Kurapika arrives at the harbor to board a boat to exit the country, but a grudgeful Zanni stands in his way, so he must force his way through. Zanni reveals that they're planning to slaughter the townspeople in the name of revenge, but Kurapika decides to stand in their way since that would mean innocent people’s deaths. Some of Zanni’s allies knock Zanni out and leave the scene, reiterating that they will kill whoever interferes with their plan. Hisoka then appears, and tells Kurapika that the other three Hunters only have a 20% chance of survival should Kurapika not help them. Hisoka then tells him, while boarding the boat, that the next one will arrive in 4 hours, but the conflict will have started by them. The scene changes and a wounded Gon is greeted by Mitsuko. She laments her inability to say anything during the ritual because she was so scared, but Gon reassures her that anyone would be afraid in a situation like that. She tells Gon that her mother, with the group that revived her, will destroy the town and the townspeople. She had decided to stay by her mother's side, even if she's just an illusion. He reminds her how many people will suffer, how many children will lose their mothers in this act of revenge that she is planning on supporting, that she should remember what is truly important and do what is right. They are found by some of the kidnappers, who accuse them of both running away. Gon says that he is the only one who is trying to do so, but they are informed that Mitsuko's power is still needed for Madam Isabel's strength, so she'd better cooperate. She refuses to, and so the two must fight to escape. Gon is still wounded, but tells Mitsuko to leave without him. However, she gets caught, and in his injured state, he is almost killed by Galixon, who is stopped by a trump card. Hisoka appears and compares Gon to an apple, a small one that still needs to ripen so he can pluck it, and proceeds to ask him why he's always trying to get himself killed. He informs Gon about Madam Isabel's Nen ability, which is called Electric Carnival and involves Transmutation and Emission to make long-range lightning attacks. After delivering this information, the followers go back to attacking, and Hisoka forces them to dance while Gon and Mitsuko escape. In the next room, Mitsuko tells him that she won't leave until she stops her mother and the plan. She wants to do this alone, but Gon won't go without her. Suddenly, more vengeance seekers show up and ask Mitsuko if she's betraying them. She responds by saying that they're just trying to use her and that their so-called revenge is no better than what happened 10 years ago—the very event they are so vengeful because of. Leorio shows up and starts trying to impress Mitsuko, completely oblivious to the enemies in the room until he has already asked her out to dinner. He stays to fight them, while Mitsuko and Gon go to find Madam Isabel. Kurapika also arrives to help. Gon and Kurapika tell them that they are interfering to save the innocent children and people they are dragging into their vengeful plan because at this rate they'll be just as bad as the kingdom they sought to destroy. They lose the will to fight, and Gon urges them to keep moving forward if they can't go back. At Mitsuko’s request, they agree to restore Madam Isabel to rest, but that they will bring down the country's rulers, which Kurapika deems acceptable. Madam Isabel appears, and the Nen users who restored her ask her to return to rest, and to give up on the plan. She asks them if they know what it is like to lose those who are most precious to them, and then threatens one of their unborn children, using her Nen to oppress them. She vows to carry out her revenge alone if need be, but Mitsuko shakily steps up to pleas her to stop. Madam Isabel offers to kill whoever is making her suffer and tremble in such a way, stating that she came back to protect Mitsuko, Mitsuko tells her that right now, that person is her mother. Falling to her knees, Madam Isabel sobs that she was killed 10 years ago by her country, only to be revived and killed by her own daughter. After apologizing and explaining that it wasn't her intention to hurt her, Madam Isabel shuts her out entirely, asking her who she is calling “Mother” and then proceeds to attack her. Mitsuko collapses to the floor and Gon holds her while she requests that he please save her mother. Madame Isabel embraces her hate and despair, and the range that she can maintain her Electric Carnival at increases, preventing Kurapika and Leorio from reaching her. With this, she has acquired the ability to absorb Nen from her surroundings, Kurapika deduces that they must use Zetsu if they are to defeat her. Leorio fears that entering her proximity without the usage of aura would be fatal, but Gon advances, unfazed. He takes Madam Isabel's hands in his and, though this injures him, he does not let go. Gon assures her that through her hands, he has received her pain, suffering, and anguish and that they are now bound by painful memories, but that surely there are also many great things to remember—like the day Mitsuko was born, her daughter, who is still alive. He asks her to return to the forest, and suddenly falls down the stairs he climbed to reach her. Kurapika runs over to him, and they both watch in awe as Madam Isabel and Mitsuko sing the lullaby, conveying their feelings and timeless memories in their duet. Mitsuko thanks Gon for saving her mother, to which he can only shake his head, but she reminds him that it was for the best. Offstage, we hear the citizens frantically yelling about some of the upper class being killed. This piques the interest of the remaining revenge seekers, and they exit to see what is going on. Mitsuko decides to return to the theatre, to sing songs for the future since she feels like she can sing for something other than the past now. Gon wishes her good luck, but is confident that she will be able to do so. She thanks him again, nodding in acknowledgment to Kurapika and Leorio, before exiting. As Gon is waving goodbye to Mitsuko, Hisoka reappears and praises Gon for defeating Madam Isabel, even though she ended it herself, since he played a part in that. Leorio asks Hisoka why he's in the Elrais Kingdom, to begin with, and he tells them it was for work, but he's finished with that now. Kurapika deduces that Hisoka was the one that assassinated the upper class and that he used the four of them to cause confusion while he completed this task. Hisoka admits he wasn't going to tell them, but says that having them around made it less boring. He refers to Gon as an apple again and promises that next time it will be his turn to fight him. Leorio grumbles about how they were used being used, and Gon is also visibly disappointed by this. He yawns and lays down, exclaiming that he is tired, but becomes full of energy again once Killua shows up. This causes Leorio to complain that everything was already settled and that Killua was way too late. Killua responds by getting Leorio to pronounce his own name wrong and says he was just really busy. Both are dismayed that there's no reward money and begin suggesting things like stealing or looting while the country is in shambles from the assassination of the ruling, upper class. This starts another argument, in which Kurapika says he doesn't want to listen to Leorio anymore, and Leorio says that's fine with, but Killua tells them to stop since he’s always the leftover one who gets paired with Gon. Gon thinks that's a great thing, but Killua says he's bad to work with, so Gon pouts, saying that he wants a different combination, which causes Killua to be taken aback. Leorio announces that he also wants a different combination, and Kurapika states that he has no recollection of them being a combination in the first place. Killua asks Gon what he just said, that he wants to switch combinations, but Killua tells him no way—Gon is so troublesome that only he can handle it. He continues to joke by saying that he wouldn't have befriended him if he knew it would be so much work, and they share a laugh, Gon looking forward to their continual working together. The four decide to split now that their job in the country is over, Leorio going back to studying, Gon wishing him good luck in doing so, and Kurapika speaks of reuniting in Yorknew City. Killua and Gon return to the harbor and resume fishing. Cast Gon Freecss – Junko Takeuchi Killua Zoldyck – Kanako Mitsuhashi Leorio Paradinight – Hozumi Gōda Kurapika – Yuki Kaida Hisoka – Hiroki Takahashi Mitsuko – Kanako Mitsuhashi Mr. Gozumi - Hozumi Gōda Mrs. Jango - Junko Takeuchi Mrs. Yukaita - Yuki Kaida Madam Isabel – Yuu Daikihttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=9788 Songs # Overture Holding Hands~Listen, My Companions (Ouverture; te wo tsunaide ~ kike, harakarayo) – Yuu Daiki # Going on a Journey (Tabidachi) – Junko Takeuchi # Gon, that guy... (GONtte yatsu wa...) – Yuki Kaida, Hozumi Gōda, Kanako Mitsuhashi, Junko Takeuchi. # Festival Day (Matsuri no Hi) – The villagers # The Famous Actor Named Gozumi (Gozumi toiu na no meihaiyuu) – Hozumi Gōda # Women Are Wonderful (ONNAtte subarashii) – Junko Takeuchi # Time for Revenge (Fukushuu no Toki) – Yuu Daiki # Holding Hands (Te wo Tsunaide) – Yuu Daiki # Each One's Thoughts (Sorezore no Omoi) – Yuki Kaida, Hozumi Gōda # Living is... (Ikite Kutte Koto Wa...) – Junko Takeuchi, Kanako Mitsuhashi, Yuki Kaida, Hozumi Gōda, Yuu Daiki # Mass, Madam's Revival (Misa, Madamu Fukkatsu) – Chorus # That Which Is Important (Daiji na Koto) – Kanako Mitsuhashi, Junko Takeuchi # Under The Big Apple Tree (Ookina Ringo no Ki no Shita de) – Hiroki Takahashi # Confrontation ~ The First Victory (Taiji ~ Daiichi no Shouri) – Junko Takeuchi, Yuki Kaida, Hozumi Gōda and Chorus # Life (Inochi) – Yuu Daiki, Kanako Mitsuhashi # On a Journey ~ Ending (Tabidachi ~ Ending) – Junko Takeuchi References Category:Musicals Category:Songs Category:Character Song